


Guardando lo specchio

by Duchessa712



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Introspection, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Post-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchessa712/pseuds/Duchessa712
Summary: Lyra guarda lo specchio e odia ciò che vede
Relationships: Lyra Belacqua & Marisa Coulter
Kudos: 3





	Guardando lo specchio

Il riflesso nello specchio è bello. Tu lo odi.  
Mostra una bellezza che è solo fisica e nasconde la tua intelleginza, la tua conoscenza, la tua curiosità. Mostra come sarai da adulta: tua madre. Ugualmente bella e ugualmente intelligente. Ugualmente manipolatrice.  
Il pensiero ti affascina e ti disgusta. Tua madre, se non fosse stata tua madre, ma solo Mrs. Coulter, sarebbe potuta diventare il tuo modello. Il pensiero che lo abbia fatto ti terrorizza.  
Distogli lo sguardo e il vetro è freddo e tagliente contro il pugno che gli hai scagliato.  
Non cambia niente. Ci sono tante piccole Lyra. Tanti piccoli occhi chiari, tante piccole ciocche scure.  
Ti chiedi se anche tua madre abbia odiato la sua bellezza prima di capire come usarla. Hai paura di conoscere la risposta.


End file.
